


Like the sun

by metukika



Category: SAKANA (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Personality Swap, background chie/jiro, i mean they just met, its gonna follow the original main plot, its not gonna focus on chie and jiro that much prob, the taidai isnt that strong but its there!, their relationship i mean, theres gonna be a lot of jiro dont worry, yeah idk how 2 title stuff, yuudai is the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metukika/pseuds/metukika
Summary: What if the story of Sakana happened while Yuudai's and Taisei's personalities were still switched?
Relationships: Taisei Tachibana/Yuudai Tanaka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time posting to this site... or writing fanfic... or writing in general that wasn't for school, also English is not my first language so don't expect TOO much from this. But that's enough excuses. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this :)

"Hmmm… -HrK!"

Taisei opened his eyes on this Saturday morning at around 9:30 AM. He raises his head slightly from the drool covered pillow he's been sleeping on and immediately places his head in his hands, throbbing with pain.

"Ooooohhhh my head…. Ghhh"

He wipes his drool off of his face and sits up on his futon mattress, staring blankly at the wall in front of him for a couple seconds before stretching his arms and finally getting up and wobbling his way towards the living room.

"Goddaammmnnn-"

He takes a seat on the couch. 

"GAAAHHH?!"

"GUHHH!!—AAhGH!!"

Jiro's unexpected screaming is enough to shock Taisei right out of his seat and to the other side of the couch with his legs still hanging from the edge of the sofa.

Taisei had been living with Jiro and Taro for some time now, not that he wanted to but Jiro was the closest thing he had to a friend when he was little, even if Taisei didn't like to admit it, which he didn't, but Jiro still stuck around Taisei and invited him to dinners with his creepy brother and bratty cousin and his uncle that liked to slap Taisei's back way too hard when he laughed. Jiro was annoying so initially Taisei would always decline his offers rudely but Taisei's parents always forced him to go anyway because Taisei should have friends and they felt bad for Jiro. So young and with no parents, they hoped he would humble Taisei to some extent. So years later when Taisei came back from university out of state and Jiro made him a welcome back party, with drinks and all, and mentioned to him that he and Taro are looking for another roommate he offered to stay with them for a while. Maybe it was because he felt like he owed it to Jiro for sticking with him all these years. Or maybe it was because he was super drunk. Yeah that must be it. He's going to move out pretty soon anyways. Probably.

"Taisei?" Jiro popped his head over the sofa to check in on him.

"..owww" Taisei rubs the back of his head, still on the cold floor.

"Why did you sit on me?"

"oh… dude, I'm so hung over right now, I thought you were a fucking throw pillow" And Taisei has to stop himself from smiling. Jiro as a pillow. That's funny. 

"But we don't have any throw pillows…"

"Well-" Taisei quickly gets up, still rubbing his head "-Why the hell were you lying here anyways? Couches are for sitting on, not sleeping."

"Yesterday you almost fell asleep here, but Taro and I had to carry you to the bedroom, haha" Jiro mentions while getting up and walking to the kitchen to make some tea. Taisei wraps himself in a blanket and sits beside the kitchen table waiting for his cup like every morning they both have the day off, even though Jiro puts too much sugar in for Taisei's taste. 

"Well I was drunk, so…" He rests his head against the table. God his head hurts so much.

"Yeah, about that…" Jiro mixes the sugar in the tea with little 'klang' noises every time the teaspoon hits the side of the cup "Now, I don't mean to pry or anything…" Jiro's tone of voice sounding more concerned and Taisei lets out a little "hmff" as he turns his head to the side, still on the table. Not this again… "But this is the 5th time in the past few weeks that you've come home drunk. As your best friend I feel I should be concerned. Here, it's tea." Jiro hands him his cup.

"It's not really any of your business…" He raises his head and takes the cup "And you're not my friend…" Taisei mumbles that last part before taking a sip but Jiro ignores it "And I'm pretty sure I had good reason last night" 

"Is there ever a good reason?" 

"Well, yeah! But most nights my coworkers just buy me drinks… 'cuz they think I'm funny when I'm drunk… Y'know, 'cuz I'm so tall. And clumsy… when I'm drunk…" Taisei can feel a slight sadness in his heart "But it's whatever…"

"Hmm… Well look on the bright side! At least you have stuff to celebrate about. And besides! You're like, the best sales-man at your company! Who wouldn't buy you a drink! You deserve a promotion, or something-"

"OH MY GOD!" Taisei bounces up from the table dramatically, his blanket falling on the floor and it makes Jiro flinch horribly.

"Oh my god, gahaha!" Taisei straightens his back, gaining his confidence back "That's- That's exactly why I got drunk yesterday! I was celebrating the huge promotion I got! You're looking at the new assistant director of foreign sales for the No.Ped scooter company!" He smiles proudly. 

"Oh my god, That's so great!! Congrats!!" 

"Yeah, yeah, and the first thing I'm gonna buy with this bonus is," He whips his head around towards their living room "a new TV! It's about time we replace this little thing".

"Haha yeah tha-"

_RING RING RING!_ Jiro's phone is ringing.

And ringing… 

"… Are you gonna get that"? Taisei squints his eyes towards Jiro But Jiro is frozen in place, staring at his phone and starting to sweat heavily. Ugh. This ringtone is hella annoying. Taisei picks up the phone which gets him a vibrating Jiro intensely staring at him.

"Hello?" 

"…Jiro?" The voice on the other side of the call belongs to a woman Taisei isn't familiar with.

"No, this is his roommate. Taisei Tachibana".

"Oh, well… is Jiro around?"

"Jiro he's uhh…" he's miming some sort of rubbing motion. What the hell is this? Some stupid guessing game? "He's errr…. A monkey??" Jiro smacks him and Taisei instinctively smacks his hand back "Don't touch me" he hisses towards Jiro's direction, who's still sweaty and now irritated.

"Sorry, he's in the shower. Can I take a message?"

The woman giggles "Sure!"

All that Jiro can do is stare at Taisei and try to read his expression hoping that would give him some sort of clue to what's she saying. Is she having second thoughts? Is she disappointed he wasn’t the one to answer? Does she think he's a monkey?!!

"Okay….. Alright, goodbye" Taisei hangs up the phone.

"What did she say?!"

"She says she'll meet you at the bridge by the subway station in Harajuku at 12:00… Who is she anyway? Since when did you talk to girls?" Taisei smiled teasingly.

Jiro swipes his phone away from Taisei's hand "She's just some… girl from work. That's all" Jiro pauses "Did you happen to get her name?" but all he got was a judgmental and confused stare from Taisei, one of his eyes peering from a gap in his hair.

"No-" 

_RING RING RING!_ Jiro's phone is ringing. Again. Taisei sighs thinking he's going to have to pick it up again but Jiro doesn't look all that stressed from whoever is calling him this time. He sheepishly gives Taisei a smile "Haha I'll get this one".

"Hmm. Good luck" he gives Jiro a side-glance and a raised eyebrow and turns around to make his way towards the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here comes Yuudai--

"JIRO!!!!!" Yuudai YELLS over the phone. He's standing in front of the register at the Sakana's stall bouncing up and down on his tip toes and holding his other hand in a fist. Thank god no one is here currently to see this "Why didn't you tell me you were dating!!? I had to find out through Taro!"

Jiro sighs heavily "Because I knew you would react like this…" Yuudai's bouncing calms down a bit while he wears a half-sad-half-shocked expression for a second "And it happened yesterday and I didn't have the time to tell you… I'm sorry" Jiro bites his lips slightly "B-but it's not a date! It's an interest meeting!" 'Hmm yeah, that sounds more right' Yuudai thinks. "Look, don't worry about it. I've got this under control."

"Yeah of course dude!" Yuudai starts to bounce on his feet again, this time from excitement. "Sorry for jumping to conclusions, ahah".

"That's okay"

"So what's her name?" Jiro almost chokes on nothing.

"I uhh.. That's the thing! I uh… I don't know" the last part he practically whispers to his phone.

"What." The bouncing stops completely.

"But! It's okay! Everything is okay!"

"Is it though….? If you want, I can come with you! Y'know just to make sure y-"

"No, no" Jiro shakes his head "Yuudai, I appreciate you want to help but I gotta do this on my own!" Jiro looks up in determination, holding his fist up "I can do this!" he breathes out.

"Yes! I believe in you!! So where are you meeting up?"

Jiro gets out of his determination-pose and rubs the back of his head while walking in circles around the kitchen "At Harajuku… At 12:00" 

"Ohhh~ Harajuku! I've never been there! …. Well I should… get back to work, yeah?"

"Yeah I should probably also start getting ready…"

"But it's only 10:30!"

"I'm… gonna take a walk first." His voice shaky. He opens the closet and takes out a jacket.

"Ohhh good luck, Jiro! My little boy is all grown up!"

Jiro smiles nervously "Thanks Yuudai."

"And promise me you'll call me if you need anything?"

"Haha you should be focusing on work, but sure. See you later" He slips his shoes on.

"Yep! Bye!" 

Click.

"TARO TARO TARO TARO TARO TARO"

Yuudai dramatically opens the curtains "TARO!!!"

"…Yeah?" the short man, who is covered in fish blood turns his head to look at Yuudai who seems to not be disturbed by the large amount of fish guts and blood.

"What are we gonna do?!!"

"Uhh about what?"

"About Jiro! He's been afraid of girls for as long as I know him! This all seems a little sudden!" He looks back at the register just to check no one is messing with it.

"Look I'm trying not to freak out about it, so if you could just-"

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!** "

"-Calm down man," He raises his voice to get the blond's attention "Jiro's 22 years old, he can take care of himself!"

"I mean I know but-" he paces around the back of the stall "I-I mean, I trust this guy with my life- but with a girl? He's never been on a date before! Someone should be there for him!" He stops in his track to look at Taro.

"I agree but we can't just barge in on his business! There's nothing we can do!" he cleans the blood off his hands with a towel.

Yuudai goes to stand beside him "But… maybe we could be there… without being all up in his business?" he imagines it… They'll even wear disguises "Y'know… Discreet-like".

"You mean spy on him?"

"Nooo" he waves his hand and chuckles "I mean chaperone! … secretly!"

Taro crosses his arms "We can't just-" 

"No, no, no! Listen to this great plan I came up with! Jiro left early and he's gonna meet the girl at 12:00. If we both leave now we can get there in no time-" he flips one hand in front of him "find some disguises-" he flips the other hand "and wait for him!" he tilts his head to look at the older man.

"But we don't get off of work until 12:30!"

"Can't we leave a bit early?"

"what." He glares at Yuddai who at this point has taken a step back "Listen I don't know what you've been doing in the past 7 years you've been working here but I'm not just going to up and leave my job". They walk to the front of the stall where Mr. Mura is unpacking some boxes and Yuudai waves at him.

"Ok, ok! I know you love your job, I do too! But we've never taken a day off, and Jiro is your only brother! He needs us!" he tenses his shoulders while giving a small smile "Can't we just ask Ren? Explain the situation? I'm sure he'd be worried just as much about Jiro if we told him". 

"You've taken days off" but after a sad look from Yuudai he's quick to apologize. 

"Ok, sorry, alright, I'll finish what I'm doing so I can ask uncle Ren if we can leave". Taro turns around to go to the back again.

"Oh uhm… I think I should ask Ren instead actually, I need you to run to your apartment to pick up some disguises for us".

"You want _me_. To run. To my apartment..?"

"Well it's close isn't it?" He shrugs.

"Have you seen me??" he gestures towards his legs "Why don't you go pick us some costumes? Your legs are longer anyways" he stares the taller man up and down.

"Well I…" he scratches his neck "I don't know if I feel comfortable going to your apartment alone…" 

"Don't worry about it" He fishes his keys from his pocket and tosses it to Yuudai who catches it with a clap "our roommate is there, and it's not like you'd steal anything."

Yuudai had heard Jiro and Taro mention their roommate a couple times but in the small times Yuudai visited them the roommate would be in their bedroom sleeping or at work and Yuudai would usually leave early because he doesn't want to be a bother, no matter how much the Sakanas insisted that he can stay, but Yuudai knows how it feels to have an unwanted guest and secretly wishing they would leave, not matter how polite he'd act to them and back then he would wish they, no, he would take the hint still and leave. He also has a cat to feed so he couldn't stay long anyways. 

"I don't know if he's sleeping so you might need these" Taro eyes the keys.

"Why would he be sleeping this late?" he takes his eyes off the keys and glances at the shorter man who just shrugs.

"I donno man, I don't know how long people usually sleep in" he never had a usual sleeping schedule "but I'm sure that if you wake him up he'd probably be pretty upset".

Yuudai laughs nervously "Well if you're sure. I'll be off then" he closes the register and gets ready to leave, putting on his beany and jacket.

"Yup. I'll meet you here, Yuudai"

Yuudai waves at Taro and turns around and sprints. SPRINTS toward the Sakana's household. He has to stop a couple times in the middle to catch his breath. He's out of shape. When he finally gets there he rests his hand against the door, sweaty. "Maybe running –huff- wasn't such a –huff- good –huff- idea". He takes a gulp and a deep breath and takes out the keys Taro gave him from his pocket. He stares at the door's lock for a moment. Taro said his roommate might be up. Should he knock? He said he'd be upset if he woke him up. But it's still kind of creepy to enter someone's apartment while they're sleeping, even if he was granted permission. Does the roommate even know who Yuudai is? Yuudai doesn't know much about them himself so they'd still be a complete stranger. 

He decides to knock. Not loud enough to wake a sleeping person but enough to probably alert someone who's awake.

No answer. He presses his ear on the door. He can faintly hear the sounds of a television. Okay that's creepy. Act like a human. He knocks again, this time a little harder but still no response. He decides to just open the door and explain the situation if the mysterious roommate questions him.

With a click he unlocks the door and opens it slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell I don't know how to write


	3. Chapter 3

Inside he can see mostly the back of a man's head, sitting on the sofa and watching the TV, seemingly not noticing the man in the door. He seems to be watching some sort of cartoon Yuudai recognizes. "Uhhh-" Yuudai starts and the man with the dark hair immediately stands up and turns around to his unexpected guest with horror on his face. Yuddai only now realizing how tall he is which gets him to raise his eyebrows and reel his head back in slight shock.

"Wha- y-" The tall man sputters turning his head towards the television once more and stumbling to get the remote and turn off the episode. He could probably watch it again later. He turns his body to look at Yuudai with a tight shut mouth and a big eye peering from his messy hair. Yuudai just witnessing whatever that was could only stare with round eyes and a wide smile that was stuck on his face. 

"Uh are you-" the spiky blond starts once again but gets cut off by the younger man getting in a defensive pose, using the couch as a shield.

"who- who the hell are you??!!"

"I- I'm Yuudai Tanaka!" he hold his hands up in defense and takes a step back "I uh- I work at Sakana's! W-with Jiro and Taro!" the tall man still glaring at him "uhhh your roommates?"

"Yeah I fucking know who they are!!" Yuudai flinches. 

Now that Taisei thinks about it, that guy _does_ look familiar. He tries to remember where he has seen him. Ah. He remembers seeing him in a picture hung on the wall at Jiro's uncle's house. Sometimes when Taisei used to visit he would look at the pictures there because there wasn't much to do. There was one picture he would practically look at. It had a round frame and in the picture there were four men from uncle Ren's workplace. From left to right- there was another man Taisei didn't recognize, he was tall and thin and had hair that was begging to be brushed and tired eyes, he held in one hand a bloody knife and in the other the tail half of a fish, next to him was Jiro's uncle Koji, and then his uncle Ren, and on the very right a young man with short blond hair and a nervous but grateful smile, he held in one hand a bucket and the other in a thumbs up. It was an old picture.

Blond hair… that's cool.

There's no wonder Taisei didn't recognize the man in front of him, though. He wore a jacket that covered a fourth of his face and a hat that covered his now longer hair, except for whatever is happening in the back there. And he had a scar. And he was sweaty. So what if Taro and Jiro and Mr. Ren completely trusted this guy?? He's creepy as heck! Oh. He should talk.

"Wh-what do you want!? S-shouldn't you be at work or something?? Why are you here?!" he's still holding his fists up.

"I-I just need to get something real quick! Taro lent me his keys. I-It'll be short, I promise!" The sketchy blond waves his hands to signify he's harmless.

Taisei lowers his hands a bit and grumbles something. He's going to kill Taro. "What do you need?" He says in low voice.

"Just some clothes!" he sounded more cheery and enters the apartment "You're Jiro and Taro's roommate, right? My name is Yuudai Tanaka!" 

Taisei follows him to their bedroom, just to check he's not doing anything funny "You already said that" he grumbles quietly.

"Oh I did?" He opens the closet and pulls out random items, not really looking at what he's picking but still tries to stay clear of the section he assumes belong to the roommate. It has ties and suits and it would probably be great for disguises but he hasn't asked for permission "What's your name, by the way?" and when he doesn't get an immediate response he assumes the man left him without him noticing. Weird… being sneaky was _Yuudai's_ thing.

" _….Tachibana…._ " he crosses his arms and stares at Yuudai from the bedroom's doorway.

Yuudai finally stands up from where he was kneeling on the ground picking up items and turns around when he had what he thought was enough accessories and clothes, clutching them to his chest "Cool! Is that your surname? What's you given name?" he smiles wide and with the combination of his light skin, bright blond hair and blinding smile you might accidentally mistake him for the sun. Taisei's frown softens, but only just a bit, his eyes still squinting, just like you would staring at a star. This is also the time Taisei chooses to realize he's been pretty much pantsless this entire time. He swiftly picks up his pants that were lying on the floor and puts them on as quickly as he could, ignoring the question he's been asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for making every scene take ten times longer than it should. hope enjoyed the update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Yuudai walks out of the room, slowly, the other man following behind him, suspecting he might has just been robbed by the smartest robber on earth. "Why do you need all these clothes anyway?... Did Taro pee himself or something??" he can't help but chuckle at his own dumb joke.

Yuudai giggles, his voice going up a pitch which for some reason makes Taisei shut his lips tight still smiling "No ahaha, we just needed some disguises" he looks down at the pile of clothes he's holding, some of them already starting to slip from his hands. He should have brought a bag.

"Uhhh what??" Taisei leans on the back of the sofa, staring at the strange man.

"-To spy on Jiro" He smiles at Taisei like that was a normal human response.

"Uhhh that wh-…. But Jiro's…" Taisei looks around finally noticing his roommate is missing. He must have left when he was in the shower. Jiro is pretty easy to miss. "….why?" he directed his eyes down at Yuudai who's picking up something that fell from his hands, which comically makes more stuff fall to the ground.

"Didn't he tell you?" he picks up all the items from the floor and places them on the back off the couch so he wouldn't have to hold them, now needing to look higher to talk to Taisei, who's leaning away from him "Jiro's going on a date!"

"Jiro's…." he takes a moment to process that "snrk- - he's…- aha- GAHA HA HAHA HAHAHA HA!!!" he's leaning his head so far back he almost falls on the sofa behind him "GAHAHHA!!"

"I know! I'm happy for him too! So we're gonna keep an eye on him today!" Taisei is pretty much on the other side of the couch at this point.

"GAHAHA I'd kill to see that!" he's trying to pick up his breathing again so he won't cough.

"Oh! You should come with us!" 

"HhRk-!! KofF KOff-- W-why should I come with you??" He holds the sofa for support. This couch is probably going to save his life someday.

"Well he's your friend!" the seemingly clueless man walks to the kitchen to grab a plastic bag out of the drawer which Taisei isn't all surprised he knows the location of. "Aren't you worried about him??" he asks it like there's something wrong with Taisei for even questioning him. "if something goes wrong… he could be devastated!" he frowns dramatically.

"…Devastated, you say?" an evil grin flashes across his face. He rubs his chin "Yes, now that would be… _awful_ …" yes. Very awful. He would be so devastated he wouldn't lecture Taisei when he woke up with a hangover. Too devastated to tag along when Taisei goes grocery shopping. Too devastated to sing in the shower at 4:30 AM and wake Taisei up. Just _awful_. "Of course it would be awful… He might even be too devastated to do his job properly. He might lose all his hopes in dating and any sliver of confidence he might have had would just wash away like the waves, crashing into land…" he wears a fake worried frown, side glancing Yuudai who seems to be even more nervous about this than before "He would be so devastated… he wouldn't talk to his friends and coworker at work and would be too upset to muster a smile and greet the customers… losing business at the stall, which would inevitably lead to it closing down… how will he ever recover from knowing that now all his coworkers are jobless because of him? It would probably lead to depression or even worse, never trusting himself again…" ok maybe he had gone overboard "-But yes! It would be awful!" he picks up his tone, his hair falling back on his eyes and smiles innocently at the blond who is sweating bullets. Why is everyone so sweaty today?

"W-well? What are we waiting for?!" he shoves the clothes into the bag "Let's go save Jiro!!" he places his hands on his hips and looks up in determination. Looks like something Jiro would do. Or… a superhero, maybe… kind of reminds Taisei of Hypraman's famous pose. 

"Yes…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah. I do realize I suck at writing. Also the chapters might be a bit shorter now,, I don't want to make them too long even tho i pretty much only posted around half of the current fic. some will probably be shorter than others. anyways hope you enjoyed. next chapter? more Taisei and Yuudai. bye


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taisei and Yuudai meet up with Taro

Taisei grabs a jacket and locks the door behind them and he's already regretting this. 

Yuudai thinks to sprint again but it would probably be awkward now that there are two people, but it's okay because Taisei's fast walking is pretty much the same pace as Yuudai's jogging and it's probably a good excuse to not full on sprint. 'Jiro likes running…' Yuudai thinks to himself to fill in the silence in his head. 'Jiro… Jiro is his name…. name… name!!!'

"Hey you forgot to tell me what your name is!" he's trying to keep up with Taisei "Unless your name _is_ Tachibana? If that's your first name then what's your last name? Or is your name Tachibana Tachibana? That would be super cool!" 

Taisei groans "My name is not Tachibana Tachibana" his hands in his pockets and even when he's slouching he's still considerably tall.

"Oh am I supposed to guess? Do you share a name with someone I know? – Oh I guess you wouldn't know the people I know, we just met! It's nice meeting you, by the way! Well I guess we both know Jiro and Taro! Is your name Jiro or Taro? That would be so confusing ahaha! Oh actually I know your neighbors I think! Shigeru and uhh… Jan? or is- oh…" He's face flushed "I'm being annoying, aren't I…?"

Taisei sighs "It's fine".

Yuudai perks up, immediately finding his smile again "Oh okay! Are you going to tell me your name? Or should I keep guessing?" The tall man rolls his eyes, refusing to answer. 

They finally enter the fish market and Taisei realizes he doesn't actually know where the Sakana's stall is so he slows down so he can follow Yuudai but instead immediately gets stuck behind a group of slow people and loses him "Uhh-" He looks around him to try to find Yuudai in the distance but all he can see are the tops of people's heads "Uhmm… Tanaka..?" he calls out but defiantly not loud enough for anyone that isn't in his 2 meter radius to hear. Do you know how embarrassing it is to call someone's name in public? Well it's super embarrassing.

"Yeah?" Taisei glances down-right where Yuudai was looking at him. Never mind.

"Sorry I… thought I lost you…" somehow this is even more embarrassing. "Never mind just… take your hat off… So I can follow… your hair or something…" Taisei mumbles towards a completely different direction to where Yuudai is standing, so quite he wasn't ever sure the other man heard him. 

"Ohh! That's so smart!!" he takes his beany off and shoves it into the bag, which leaves the top of his hair messy, pointing to multiple directions, like the rays of the sun. uh. 

Now that Taisei can follow Yuudai more easily they get to the stall, well, still kind of later than anticipated, but y'know… let's just say it was on time. Taro is waiting in front of the stall tapping his foot. Something at the sushi shop must've ruined his mood. When he notices Taisei, which isn't hard to do, his frown worsens. Taisei and Taro aren't particularly fond of each other. Taro doesn't understand why Jiro hangs around with him at all and Taisei is definitely NOT absolutely scared shitless of Taro, it just hurts his neck when he has to talk to him. 

"Why is _he_ here?" the short man says through gritted teeth.

"To help us, of course!" Yuudai swings around the plastic bag "and I brought disguises!!" 

Taro sighs heavily and Taisei completely forgets about killing him. "Fine. Whatever. Let's just hurry up"

They make their way to the train station, and of course, Yuudai takes it upon himself to fill in the silence "Hey, actually, I've never been to Harajuku! Have you ever visited there, Tachibana?"

"Uhh… yes…"

"Wow, that's so interesting!" Yuudai stops talking for a couple seconds, his smile slowly disappearing "hey uhm actually, guys? I don't… think I have enough money to pay for the train ride… I need to get back home after this, after all ahaha" he laughs nervously and switches the hand he's been holding the bag in.

"It's okay, Yuudai, I'll pay for it" Taro says genuinely and pats Yuudai's shoulder, which makes him flinch a bit. This isn't the first time one of the Sakanas had to pitch in for Yuudai.

"I can just pay for it…" Taisei mumbles which gets him a low whistle from Taro "What!?" now he's less quiet. Taro raises his eyebrows and holds his hands before him in defense. Taisei knows that Taro and Jiro don't really have all that much money. That is why he's their roommate, after all.

"Nothing, man, I appreciate it-"

Yuudai honest to god gasps "Really?? you would do that for me??!!! Aww you didn't have to!" Taro elbows him hissing something about just taking it, man.

"It's whatever… I mean it's just a train ride…." He mumbles, crossing his arms tightly and refusing to look at both of the men's direction.

At this point they're already getting on the subway.

"Well! I… will make it up to you! Promise! But I can't really afford much so maybe I'll buy you a coffee?? And I can tell you about my cat and stuff and you could tell me about your name, or something!"

Taisei doesn't want to do that. "Ehh… sure…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the update :)


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for some spying action!!

On the way to Harajuku, while Yuudai and Taro are chatting Taisei is wondering if he should just get off at the next station to cut whatever losses he might, and probably will, lose. But it's too late because they're already at their destination.

They walk to a less crowded corner and Yuudai pulls out the bag "Alright, gang, pick out what disguises you'd like" Yuudai pulls out his own beany and wears it, clumsily, since one of his hands are preoccupied holding the bag.

Taro takes no time in looking in the bag and simply takes the scarf and bandana that were sitting on the top.

"Aren't you going to take something, Tachibana?" Yuudai looks up at Taisei in curiosity.

"To be fair-" Taro swings around the scarf around his neck "-no number of accessories are going to hide him" he gestures his hands towards the tall man. All of him.

"Uhhh I can just… wait for you here" Taisei stares at Yuudai's shoulder so he won't have to make eye contact with him.

"No no no-" Yuudai shakes his head "we're a team! Team Jiro! So you can't get nervous now!" Taisei isn't sure how to respond to that "Here, you can take this…" all that's left in the bag are two coats that are too small on Taisei and a pair of sunglasses that would probably not serve at covering Taisei's eyes more than they already are. "…Never mind! If we keep a distance from Jiro and his date he'd probably not notice us, so don't worry!" 'worry' isn't really the right word to describe what Taisei is feeling right now. Instead Yuudai hands Taro the sunglasses, which he places over his normal glasses with a "hmm".

They continue on until they spot a man vomiting over the bridge. Yup. That’s their guy. "Time for action" Yuudai whispers to himself, but Taro and Taisei still hear it, but choose to ignore it. They follow Jiro and the mysterious girl until they find a gap between two buildings to hide in.

"So, Jiro!" The cash register girl glances at Jiro.

"Ouh- uh… Yes, um… yes?"

"Do you come to Harajuku often?" 

"I usually come with my roommate… He knows the area a lot better than me! I-in fact, he said there was a great place to eat… er… in this this, uh general area!" he picks up the speed.

"Oh, super!" 

They decide to go to Cheapies because, well, it's cheap, even if Jiro ends up paying for both of their donuts, unless they order like 50, which is probably unlikely. 

They walk past their secret chaperones' hiding place and walk into the cheap donut store.

"Holy crap" Taisei peeks from the corner "he's going to Cheapies" he snorts. 

"I like their donuts…" Yuudai says, guilty. 

"Yeah, what's wrong with Cheapies? Jiro's not made of cash".

"Cheapies is the hottest new date spot in Harajuku" 

"Does he know that?!"

He didn't.

"Well," Yuudai shrugs "maybe it'll get them in the mood." Taisei shivers at that thought. Ew.

"Shh-shhh!!" Taro shushes them both and points at the cashier girl, coming out of the restaurant, taking a phone call.  
"Hey! How are you?... Mori! It's so good to hear your voice! He he, yeah. I get to hear your voice all the time! But I miss seeing your face!.... Shut up, that's not sappy!" 

The boys give each other worried glances. This isn't good.

"Mm-hm! Love you too! Bye!~" _boop_.

The girl makes her way back to the store. All that any of the guys can mutter is an "oh shit" from Yuudai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! next up?... more writing !!!! :0


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taro goes to save the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also good news I finished writing this whole fic and now I just have to post them. also sorry that the chapters are short I didn't want to cut them at awkward placements.

"Wh…-" Yuudai mumbles "m-maybe it was her brother- or… dad… I-I tell my mom I love her all the time! And if I had siblings… I-I'd probably remind them of… how much I love them… o-or-" 

"Or maybe it's a boyfriend" Taisei grins wide and gets a quiet ' _nooo_ ' from Yuudai. But Taro is not having any of it.

"I think we should find out" he says through gritted teeth. How doe's his teeth not hurt?

"I-I'll go assess the situation. W-wait here" Yuudai leaves.

…

"w-" **_PUNCH!_** "OW!!"

"Christ, man!! I wasn't even going to say anything about Jiro!!" 

"Then what were you going to say?"

"Hmff. I don't even wanna tell you-" but a threatening look and a raised fist from Taro is enough to keep him going "Ok!- ok –ok, chill! I was just going to ask… do you really think she's two timing him? It's pretty ballsy to call your boyfriend when you're on a date with another dude…" he scrunches his nose.

"I dunno, man. Girls can be pretty cruel".

"Tsk." Taisei leans on the wall behind them "Even if she is… it's better that we found out now, and we can just tell him and you guys can just freaking chill for a moment. It's not that big of a deal".

"It kind of is. He's been in love her for like two years, after all".

God. Taisei rests his head on the wall. He wants to laugh but all he can master up to do is give a sigh. Christ. Being in love with someone for so long? He could never. 

Jiro can't do anything right. It's pathetic. And truly this is what Taisei was hoping for. Devastation. But it's just sad. Maybe if it was her dad after all it would at least be pretty funny.

They stand there for a moment not saying anything, Taisei starting to focus on the pain from Taro's punch again since there is nothing better to think about, apparently.

Yuudai comes marching back "Guys! I have a plan!"

"Taro, you're already in disguise so you'll- Hey, weren't you also wearing sunglasses? Where are they?"

"Uhh…" Taro pulls them out of his pocket "they kept falling off…"

"Well that's because you keep putting them on your other pair, silly! Here, just take them off-" He reaches his hand towards Taro's face but he leans back and dodges him.

"I need these to see, Yuudai"

The blond places his hand on his chin "Hmm… but your glasses are too recognizable, Taro!" 

"oh"

"Maybe try switching the glasses?" He takes Taro's glasses off, faster this time so Taro wouldn't dodge him, he snatches the other pair and places them on Taro's face and places Taro's glasses on top of them "Here, is this better?"

"How would this make any difference?" He rubs the bridge of his nose from Yuudai pushing the glasses on him too hard.

"Of course it would! Now there's a chance they won't fall off! Because of the framing and stuff! Right, Tachibana? You're smart! You'd know!" He spins Taro around and holds his shoulder like a concerned mother.

"… uh… I don't know… maybe?" What Taisei does know is that Taro looks ridiculous and probably more attention catching from before all the accessories. But he chooses not comment on it. 

Taro shakes Yuddai's hands away. "Never mind I'll just take them off after I find a good spot".

"Alright! Send me a text when you do! Third building on the right!" Yuudai waves big. Why. He's right there. He watches Taro slowly make his way for a couple seconds more in silence. Taisei takes the silence to his advantage as he takes out his smart phone. 

"Eghh" the short man mumbles to himself. "Don't worry, Jiro, your bro's on his w-" just at the moment he gets caught off by a person bumping into him, making his original pair of glasses fall off to the ground, leaving him with the sunglasses and blurry vision. "UGHH" he kneels down and tries to feel out his missing pair. At least he looks cool doing it.

'Ah, there they are!' just as he grabs the glasses someone steps on his bare hand, and not only that, they were wearing heeled boots. Ouch. And clearly Taro agrees as he shouts. "AAAGHHOW!!!"

"Ah." The woman lifts her leg, more out of surprise than anything. "Didn’t see ya" 

"You-!" Taro stands up quickly and switches the glasses his holding with the sunglasses. God he wants to throw them into the sea, or something. But this is no time to argue. "AGHH" he pushes the woman aside, hard, which makes her drop her shopping bags from one of her hands and yell a "Hey!!!". But Taro ignores her before she can yell all kinds of profanities and makes his way, once again, to the donut store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! Next time..? words.


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taisei and Yuudai talk. Nice.

Back at the hiding spot, Yuudai is watching the taller man intently while he texts someone on his phone.

"So! Tachibana- actually can I call you Tach?"

"No."

"Okay! Who are you texting?"

"Uh…" Taisei's voice is mumbly and quite, which is usually very unlike him.

"Oh, sorry! It's not any of my business, is it? I'm just trying to find topics for conversion ahah" He looks the tall man up and down trying to find something on him.

"s'fine…" 

"Oh!" Yuudai focuses his attention to the phone once more, this time to the keychains specifically. "is that a hypraman keychain?" 

Taisei blushes and furiously shoves his phone into his pocket "What?! What do you want!??"

"Whuhh??" 

"Yeah, no, I get it. You're making fun of me." He's words came out quick and sharp, hurting Yuudai somewhat like knives, not letting him get out any words. "It's childish, right? I bet they even told you in advance, huh? Taro and Jiro probably told you all about me. They told you to be nice. I bet you've been playing dumb this whole time! They probably talk all kinds of shit about me at work!! About how I'm mean and difficult and annoying" he stops to breathe and calm himself down "Well?"

"Uhhh… N-not really? I wasn't trying to make fun of you or anything… And they're not very gossipy of stuff outside of work… 

"W-well, why then? Why are you being nice to me?! What do you want?!"

"Nothing! I'm not even sure what you're talking about! I-I was just trying to compliment your phone charms!"

A sea of guilt washes over Taisei. He's shoulders tense and his hands slightly shaky, palms sweaty, mom spaghetti.

"Wait… you…."

Yuudai gives him a puzzled worried look.

The younger man's face grows redder and redder with each passing second "You… oh..- _OH-_ \- oh uh… s-shit I… I didn't uh.. I mean.. I-I'm so-"

_BOOP_

"Oh hey! A text from Taro!" 

Taisei is covering his flustered face and screaming internally. 

"C'mon! He says he found a good spot!"

"Uhh.. I should... go… home…" 

"What? Why??" Yuudai asked, not trying very much to hide his disappointment.

"I uhm… need to… press my clothes…?"

"Oh you press your clothes? Ahah," he imagines Taisei ironing his suits, the image is kind of funny and strangely domestic and calming for a guy like 'Tachibana' "that's really cool! You're a business man, right?" he flashes a wide grin.

"What _are_ you" the business man thinks so hard he might've actually said it out loud.   
"I-I guess I can just do it later…"

"Great! Now let's get a move on-" while not paying attention to where he's going, Yuudai bumped into a woman, the same one that stomped on Taro's poor, poor hand, making her once again drop all her bags not so elegantly, all the clothes falling over on the ground.

"Woah!" after Yuudai managed to balance himself on his feet again he turned to the woman "Gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay??"

"God. I just picked those up!" the woman said through gritted teeth.

"Ahh, sorry! Here, I'll help you…"

"Get outta my face, blondie! I don't need you help!" she smacks Yuudai's hand away.

"Hey!! Don't talk to him like that! He was just trying to be nice to you!" Taisei pushes the shorter man aside by the shoulder so he won't be screaming in his ear.

"You keep on walkin', Legs, or I'll cave your face in!!"

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try, asshole! Learn to take care of your ugly-ass clothes better next time! God. I can't believe I'm putting up with this for Jiro Sakana..." Jiro better thank him after this. All of them better. Even if the date turns out to be a flop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the updates will be longer but I guess I lied. Next time will be though, I promise. See you then. :)


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taro, Taisei and Yuudai definitely help their friend Jiro on his date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that Yuudai still doesn't know Taisei's first name yet

Taisei and Yuudai found where Taro was sitting and made their way around the restaurant to not be seen by Jiro and his date. When they got there they were sitting a donut mascot away from them. Yuudai noticed that they were talking about dogs.

"Should we wait to tell him she's a two-timer? Or should we bust over there right now?" Taro whispered, the sunglasses dangling from his shirt.

"I think we should wait. It looks like it's going well."

"We can't just wait for her to pull a fast one!"

Taisei wasn't really sure where to focus his eyes, his glare switching from the donut menu to Yuudai whenever he talked until a woman who talked unnecessarily loud enters the store "'Ey! You see two skinny punks run in here?! One was freakishly tall, and the other looked like blond weasel? I saw them come in!"

"Oh shit" Taisei immediately lowered his head and picked up the menu. He signed for the other two to get behind it, which took Yuudai a couple seconds to understand.

"So, wait, who's that?" Taro asked not really looking at Taisei since he would pretty much need to break his neck when being so close to him.

"Some annoying lady we ran into out on the street! She must've followed us in!!" 

"Do you think she saw y-"

Oh she saw. She was tapping her long fingernails on the table, obviously annoyed "I guess I'm not surprised to see the three of you sitting together…" She continued, saying something about needing to apologize like she was a petty middle schooler who wouldn't leave your side until you apologized for accidentally breaking their pencil's lead. Taisei wasn't listening much. Just going over and ranting in his head why this whole situation was ridiculous. His line of thought only breaking when he heard the spiky man's raspy voice.

"I'm very so-" 

"Save it, Yuudai" the short man used the back of his hand to shut the other's mouth "we can't afford to get distracted".

"LIKE HELL!! YOU BETTER-" 

" _sst!!_ Sh sh!" Taro yelped a small whisper scream and pushed the woman away so she won't be seen by his dear brother, followed by quiet threats, and then punches and other various acts of violence.

Yuudai scooched his way between the two "Woah, guys!! Chill out!" finally separating them he started, "Miss, we're all very sorry for any grief we may have caused…" working at customer service at least taught Yuudai one thing, how to appeal to people "And we'll try our best to make it up to you. Right, guys!" He turned his head toward the other guys with smile you just can't say no to.

"No" Taro and Taisei say in unison. Never mind.

"Oh. Well then…" He grabs his flip phone "I can wash your clo-" and with one swift motion, the woman whacks the phone out of his hand and all hell breaks loose.

"I realize tensions are running high right now… But I really don't think violence it the answer, you guys!" It's a bit hard to be positive when you're being squished from both sides but after riding the train every day, Yuudai has gotten used to it.

"Get your hands off me!! I'm not leaving 'till these two jerks apologize!!" She pushes Yuudai harder which creates a small domino effect with Taisei being on the receiving end. But they all got up in no time.

"We're jerks?!! He was trying to help you and you ju-" 

"It's okay! No need to get angry on my behalf! I'm sure there is a way we can both come out of this satisfied!" there is a reason why Yuudai was so good at selling fish! If he can convince a customer that the fish they were trying to buy was, in fact, not worth half of the asking price, then he can probably defuse whatever is happening right now! He had to work with much more pettier people before.

"Yuudai, we're not trying to negotiate with this lady." Taro pulled his sleeve.

"Well unless you want to keep fighting or beg her to leave, I dunno-" 

Taisei sighed loudly, interrupting Yuudai mid-sentence. This is getting out of hand. The only way this woman is going to leave seems to be if they apologize. And although Taisei can be very stubborn when he wants to, god damn his head still hurts and he cares much more for his head then some crazy lady. He's pride might get hurt a bit but at least his sanity will remain. He tucks his hair behind his ears, clears his throat and intertwines his fingers.

"Gentlemen, lady, I understand that in times like this, it's hard to give up on your morals and opinions when arguing with a stranger since it's hard to imagine what they're going through when you know nothing about they're situation. If you don't mind, the reason we wish for you to quietly leave our area of sitting is because we are currently secretly chaperoning our associate, Mr. Sakana, who is sitting at the table right behind this very donut mascot, taking an interest meeting with another woman. You see, Mr. Taro Sakana here, Mr. Tanaka and I aren't completely trusting of the lady our friend is conversating with, so even though it isn't completely any of our business, we decided to make sure our friend won't come out of this situation a broken mess by secretly supporting him from the sidelines. So…. we're sorry for running into you earlier, we we're just in a hurry." His hair falls on his eyes "If you could now please leave us alone, it would be highly appreciated" he finished off with one of his classic business smiles, which turned out a little bit more threatening than anticipated.

The woman was left wordless, much like Yuudai who was now thinking that maybe he wasn't as good with clients as he previously thought. 

"He does this when we won't let him watch cartons" Taisei gives him a death glare.

"…So the three of you are spying on your friend who's on a date, and doesn't know you're here"

"Observing!" Yuudai happily corrects her.

The woman hums, glancing through the donut hole displeased. 

"Can you…" Taro starts and lowers his voice when he realized he was almost shouting "...leave now?" 

She scratched her chin, clearly unimpressed. "You also need to apologize"

Taro straightened his posture "We just apologized! Were you not listening??!" 

" _You_ haven't apologized" she points her finger in Taro's direction, which he has to lean back to not be pocked by it. "And besides, you should also apologize to this poor girl your friend is sputtering all over"

Taro's jaw drops in disbelieve. How dare she talk like that about his brother?!

"I mean, really! How can you support that little shell of a man who's too scared of a girl to function like a human being? The one who's probably got some mental issues. Yeah. I'd drop that psycho if I was her"

"Gahaha ha hah! _Haahhh...._ I mean wow, what an asshole!" although Taisei was laughing he has to admit he's a bit upset. I mean, usually his business talk works. Just a bit disappointed, that's all. Then the shouting and pushing started again and the tall man realized that this is probably going to take a long while. He leans back on the couch watching the fight scene in front of him until he starts zoning off. Maybe he can stare into space until it all ends. Even though it's extremely amusing to see his short roommate fight some random lady while his coworker is pretty much drowning in between their seats from trying to stop them which just got him pushed down until he had to hold onto the table to not fall on his butt, which he still did. Sometime the woman would push Taro onto Taisei and he would push him back harder and curse something. 

Deciding that all this shouting is causing him to not focus on his thoughts he lightly taps Yuudai, who was still sitting underneath the table, with his foot. Why was he still sitting there anyway?

Yuudai crawled his way from underneath the table to the empty space on the couch next to Taisei "Hey- _ah shoot!_ " he rubs the top of his head where it bumped the table. Taisei huffs, almost slipping a smile "-Hi!" Yuudai sits next to Taisei scooching a bit closer to him so he won't get in the way of the other two. "What a day, huh?" he points at them with his thumb, hoping to make conversation. 

"Hmm." Taisei crossed his arm and looked anywhere but the blond who was sitting way to close to him.

"Yeah, I mean I tried my best but…" He wasn't sure how to end the sentence. He didn't need to. Taisei knew exactly what he was talking about. Yuudai gave him a soft smile and directed his focus to Jiro, that's why they were there in the first place. He stared at them with a blank face. Jiro and Chie, he knew her from the market, where hugging. That's probably good. But she was also crying. That's probably not so good.

"...My name is Taisei, by the way. Taisei Tachibana". Taisei said quietly when the other wasn't paying attention to him, face quickly becoming red. 

Yuudai whipped his head around to watch Taisei with an immediate smile that lit up the place, mouth agape and stars in his eyes. "Y-"

But before he could say anything a large crash behind them took all their focus and all the previous noise suddenly stopped. The donut mascot fell, nearly crushing Jiro, but luckily he wasn't hit by it thanks to the donut's hole. Complete silence filled the room until Yuudai shook himself from the initial shock.

"Jiro! Jiro?! JIRO?!" Yuudai leaped straight to his friend, knocking him in the process "JIRO NO!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters and 1.3k words to go :) thanks for reading, my precious zero readers. PS I didn't initially wan't to right the donut falling scene because I wanted to be ~original~ but as you can see with this entire fic, it was too hard for me ;;


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taisei does a nice thing

"W- hah??"

Yuudai placed his hands on Jiro's cheeks and shouts, even though he's mealy centimetres from him "Jiro! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" 

"Yuu…dai?" 

Yuudai lifts Jiro from the ground to a sitting position and hugs him tight, placing his chin on top of the other's head. The feeling of Yuudai's sharp chin on Jiro's head wasn't that much pleasent "Thank god! I'm so thankful!! What would I have done if you.. Oh man ah…"

Jiro grabs the supervisor's shoulders and pushes him off of him "what is going on!!!?" noticing Taisei quickly shut him up "w.."

"Don't ask." 

"Can someone please tell me what's happening?!" 

"Gahaha your face!" Taisei places a hand on Jiro's head and ruffles his already messy hair. When Jiro ignores him he huffs and takes out his cellphone. God. How long has it been? He glances towards his roommate. He seems… kind of devastated? Not enough for someone who almost died on his first date, in Taisei's humble opinion. He bites his lips and goes back to tapping his phone, ignoring all the shouting in the background… something about… stairs and lesbians? Doesn't matter. He's defiantly telling Genkei about this. 

"Excuse me, sir…" a waitress approached Taisei.

"Hm?" He straightened his back and got rid of that dirty scowl on his face.

"I'd like to talk to you about… store damages…"

"Oh, no no no-" Yuudai interjects "this is all my fault. I-I'll take care of it!" He shoots Taisei a smile which didn't make the tall man feel any better.

"Excuse me?" Taisei's harsh tone of voice wasn't something that neither Yuudai nor Taisei expected but he decides to roll with it. "No you're not. It's not your fault. It's those idiots' f-" he stops himself and takes a dip breath. Judging from the waitress' expression, he should probably tone it down. "Sorry. It's… I'll pay…" He raises his hand towards the back of his neck. This whole goddamn day was a waste. Waste of time, waste of money. Just a waste.

"No no!!" Yuudai shakes his head "Tachib- Taisei! You shouldn't have to pay for anything!"

Why is he being so difficult "I'm paying for it, alright." It wasn't a question "So just…" he rolls his eyes with his entire head "deal with it, I guess..? I dunno"

Yuudai starts bouncing up and down on his tip toes and smiles brightly at Taisei "Well if you insist then... thank you!" 

Taisei can feel a warm sensation in his stomach. He can feel his face warming up "Whatever…"

"Okay while you're busy with that," The blond takes a napkin and a pen that was in his pocket and scribbles on it "here, my number! I need to go see if Jiro and Chie are okay! I'll call you when they find a place to settle!" He makes his way towards the door and waves to the businessman "Thank you again so much, Taisei! I'll see you in a bit!" he almost crashes into the glass door before finally getting out, following his market friends. Taisei stares at him all the way until he can't spot him anymore. The only thing that he is capable of thinking at this moment is _'who the hell is Chie?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter coming tomorrow :) see you then


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah you know what happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter yay!!!! enjoy!

Thanks to Taisei's clean record and good relationship with the authorities they don't get much into trouble. One hand holding the still barking Taro's hoody and the other waving goodbye at the officer he finally gets away from that god awful donut restaurant he's glad to be banned from. He sighs. "Taro- oh my god shut the fuck up! You- WHOOF!" and in a moment his clutching his stomach, whizzing.

"Now where's that cretin who insulted my brother?!"

"Taro wait!" He places his hands on Taro's shoulder. "I know you're angry and stuff but I would highly appreciate it if you didn't get us sued, alright? Jiro wouldn't want this, right? Let's just find him and you could apologize. He probable needs that more…" That last part he needs to redirect his eyes from Taro to not internally cringe. 

"…"

"… You're lucky you pay most of the bills"

"Thanks" He say sarcastically as he pats the butcher's shoulders and then sticks his hands in his own pockets.

"Ha. No problem, Tachibana" and unlike his statement, Taro's smile is genuine. "So why are we going this way?"

"This is where Jiro went, I think."

"…Sorry I hit you"

"s'fine" 

"-And why are _you_ going this way?!" He snatches his own bandana off as he stares daggers at the other wo- uhh 'Mori'.

"Cuz your weird brother kidnapped my sister! I'm not following you!!"

"HE DIDN'T-" 

Taisei takes out his ringing phone from his pocket "Hey, hey, shut up for one second."

"Hello? Tanaka?... Where are you?"

So after finding a very lost Yuudai, all three of them: Taro, Yuudai and Taisei (plus Moriko) sat on the grass a couple dozen meters away from where Jiro and Chie where talking. Not so focused on trying to figure out what the lovebirds are doing like the other two, Taisei started playing with the grass beside him. After pretty much sitting on the subway and on the stiff couch in front of the table at the restaurant Taisei ether had to hit his knees on or slouch in place to endure, sitting on the grass wasn't so bad, even considering all the bugs.

"Looks like they're rapping up" Taro lazily got up from his spot on the grass, and so did the other two.

"Oh gosh. What if he's really mad? Like.. super unforgivable mad?!"

"Only one way to find out" 

After apologizing and hugging and more hugging and learning that Jiro somehow scored a girlfriend from that horrendous date, which Jiro gave Taisei a half assed thank you for attending, which is sort of what Taisei wished for, Taro suggested that they should go out celebrate.  
Taisei immediately jumps on that and suggest they should go drinking. He doesn't want to drink with them that much really… but he deserves it! He had a hard day. 

"It's not that big of a deal…"

"It kind of is, bro"

"Well I guess it's been a while since we all hung out like this"

"Can we just go??" Taisei swung his head impatiently.

"Yeah. Let's get something in me before I have a heart attack." Jiro chuckles "Hey, Yuudai you're coming too, right?" 

Yuudai, who's been just standing a couple meters away from them awkwardly this entire time glances around nervously "Naw it's okay! I get it, roommates' night. I don't want to interfere…" 

"Hey if you're worried about it... I'm paying, alright?" Taisei shrug and decided to ignore Jiro's obvious bewilderment. Taisei didn't really care if Yuudai came but considering everything they went through, he's pretty much the only reason Taisei didn't up and leave in the middle of it all. He probably did more than Taisei so he also deserved a drink.

"I-I should really go home…"

"Why? You've come this far. You might as well join us" Taro put a hand on Yuudai's shoulder

"But the last time I drank uhm…uh…"

"You don't need to worry, Yuudai" Jiro swung an arm around Yuudai's shoulder "Think of it as making it up to me or something. How about just one drink, okay?" he smiled at him genuinely.

"Well when you say it like that…" He looked around at three of them. Taro and Jiro where smiling at him in anticipation. After mainly focusing on Taisei for a couple of seconds, the tall man gave him a sloppy nervous and awkward smile with raised eyebrows. Yuudai immediately felt better and found his smile back. _Taisei Tachibana smiling at him?_ He can't miss this opportunity! "then I'll go!" 

"Ah thank you so much!" Jiro started marching towards their new destination excitedly, followed by Taro and Taisei.

Yuudai rubbed the back of his head "It's just one drink… how bad could that be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end! I know it's not perfect at all but I mostly did this for fun. Regardless, if you read everything till the end thank you so much. hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
